


The green-eyed monster

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Destiel Oneshots (explicit) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Making Up, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Kissing, Smut, Sweet/Hot, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Castiel dances in public and Dean is jealous.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots (explicit) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	The green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was prompted by the picture below.

Dean leans at the bar and watches Castiel who is on the other side of the room, bending forward to the jukebox, and furrowing his brow. His angel looks so fucking gorgeous with the concentrated frown on his face. Dean can't help but imagining his hands all over Castiel's strong body that is hidden underneath his trenchcoat. It's a well-kept secret and he won't share it with anybody. Not that Castiel would even realise it if someone hit on him. He's the most oblivious person when it comes to his own attractiveness.

Castiel leans further down, likely to get a better look at the music selection. Ever since Dean downloaded Spotify on his phone, the angel is obsessed with getting to know new songs and music styles. The phase of Inuit throat singing was a particularly interesting one, to say the least, but nonstop ABBA and Beethoven hadn't been easy either.

Just yesterday Sam piled off the bunker when it became clear that Culture Club was the chosen band of the day. Even if it wasn't exactly Dean's cup of tea, he wouldn't dare to complain. Watching his angel move to 'Man-Shake' was totally worth it. Cass' hips can move in circles and waves that should be classified as weapons. And Dean's the only one who is allowed to witness them. He's the luckiest man alive.

A spurt of pride shoots through the hunter's body. The man who turns around and pins him down with a single look of his blue eyes and the widest grin on his face is all his. Dean smirks back and simply enjoys watching his husband crossing the tiny open space that functions as a dance floor for a few entangled couples.

The last notes of the previous song die away, muted by the loud-speaking patrons of the bar. Castiel stops in the middle of the dancefloor, totally unaffected by the looks his weird behaviour elicits. His eyes are on Dean and the hunter steadies himself for the show his angel seems to start any second.

When Castiel's song begins Dean's eyes grow wide. _Fuck._ He must be kidding. Dean knows that Cass is much less innocent than most would think him to be with his angelic tenderness and the accountant look he rocks. But this song!?

Absentmindedly Dean takes a slug of his beer, his throat suddenly desert dry. Castiel must know the song as his hips move after just one beat and his lips form the "hey" of the background singers. 'Talking body'. Seriously!? Dean knows he has already lost the fight against arousal in a public space. _Damn it._

He tries to sort out his growing boner in an inconspicuous way, but Castiel smirks, knowing fine well what he is doing to him. The bastard doesn't turn, just moves in the sexiest way, never turning away his front to give Dean a second to recover. No. When did his inexperienced angel turn into a teasing menace? Dean created a monster. It was only a question of time until it would turn against him.

Still, Dean can't take his eyes off him and Castiel enjoys this way too much. While the people around him only sway through the part without a heavy beat, Castiel's hips move fluently to the inaudible rhythm. And when the beat eases in again, the hips' sharp moves finish Dean off. He needs to get his angel off the dancefloor and into their bedroom, yesterday. Such a tease!

He gets distracted by a redhead bumping into him, clearly intoxicated. _Great._ The woman works hard to get him into focus. "Hey, gorgeous. Up for a fun time?" she slurs.

"No, thank you, I'm here with my husband," he says.

"All the good men are gay," she mumbles. He doesn't correct her. He's taken, that's all that matters. The woman is already on the way to bump into the next fella. Dean remembers a time when he would have taken her home for a roll in the sheets just to never think of her ever again. But that Dean is long gone and he's more than happy to take just this one person home for the rest of his life.

Speaking of which, where is his husband? Dean scans the dancefloor with growing unease. Finally, he sees tan fabric and takes a deep breath of relief. But what is that? There is a hand on Castiel's shoulder and lips way too close to his ear. Dean can't see his angel's face. Of course! _Now_ he is facing away from him.

He watches Castiel's body language. He is relaxed, still dancing, but now to 'Shape of you' and a little less lascivious. _Thank God._

The manicured hand travels down his husband's back and Dean catches a glimpse of the brunette's face when she throws her head back laughing about something Castiel said. Dean feels jealousy poisoning his veins. He hates this feeling. He knows that Castiel would never go astray. But the woman's interest is so obvious, he just can't help it.

"Another beer, pal?" the barkeeper startles Dean out of his brooding.

"No, thanks. I'm good," he mumbles and turns his gaze back.

The scenery has changed again. The woman is gone and a blond man approaches Cass. This time Dean can see Castiel's face, the open smile and soft eyes when the stranger leans in. Dean groans. Does nobody care about the ring on Castiel's left hand?! Is there nothing holy anymore? The angel is obviously taken. Castiel shouts something over the music and the man backs off. _Finally._

Dean relaxes against the bar and Castiel makes eye contact with him again, mouthing the chorus of 'Shut up and dance' in his direction. That's more like it. Not that Dean would ever dance his ass off to such a disco song, not in public at least. But who says, he couldn't enjoy the view? He wiggles his eyebrows and Castiel throws back his head laughing, exposing his beautiful neck that Dean loves to worship.

His good mood sours when a sudden movement on the periphery of his sight turns his attention to a man who ran into a table. But he's not the problem. The problem is the woman close to the dance floor who undresses _his husband_ with her eyes. Castiel gives her a warm smile and then turns back to look at Dean. But the woman doesn't seem to get the memo and moves in his direction like a panther that goes deerstalking.

Okay, that might not be the correct picture his mind is painting, but Dean's former annoyance turns into pure anger and he can't waste his brain capacity to details of the animal kingdom.

Castiel turns away from him in confusion. If it's due to Dean's gaze that darts past him or the advances of the woman behind isn't clear, but when just another man dares to put his hands on _his husband_ \- this time going straight to his ass - and the angel just laughs it off, Dean's jealousy blows the fuses. Enough is enough! The whole thing started rather hot, but now Dean is left hot-headed.

He strides through the bar, slaps off the offending hand and gives the woman on the other side of Castiel his dirtiest look. He grabs the angel's hand and pulls him off the dance floor, Castiel stumbling behind him.

"What you're doing, sweetheart?" Cass asks, but Dean only scowls at him. Castiel can't help but laugh. This must be a miscommunication of some sorts. They will talk this through, outside. But before he can ask what the matter is, Dean crowds him against the brick wall and claims his mouth, not waiting for a build-up, just pushing his tongue in and bruising his lips.

When Dean finally pulls back to inhale much-needed air, Castiel is left breathless, too. He straightens his coat and chuckles. "What brought that on?" he asks. Dean still looks pissed and Cass' smile fades away. "What is it?"

"Did you have to be such a fucking tease?" Castiel looks at him, obviously clueless about what he is talking about. "Your dancing," Dean offers by way of explanation, but his husband still doesn't get it.

"You let them touch you!" Dean growls. "Did you like that? Did you want them to touch you?"

Cass frowns. "I didn't plan it," he says.

Dean throws his hands in the air. "Seriously? And you didn't think of sending them packing?"

"Why should I? It's part of partner dance, isn't it?"

Dean growls again, just like the jaundiced monster that he is. He thinks of the other man's hand on Castiel's butt and that his husband doesn't think anything about it.

He pulls him to the car and flops himself on the driver's seat. He stews quietly when Castiel opens the door on the other side and slowly sits down, his brow knitted together. He doesn't attempt to talk. He knows his husband well enough. It's better to let Dean cool down before trying to find out what made him so worked up.

But whatever made Dean so angry back in the bar is clearly not gone when they arrive home. Dean shuts Baby's door forcefully and stomps off, Castiel on his tail. He kicks his boots off and his leather jacket lands on the floor. Castiel lifts it off the ground and puts it on the hanger. Then hangs his trenchcoat next to it and slips out of his shoes, putting them in the shoe rack together with the discarded boots. All the time he watches Dean pacing the hallway and running his hands through his hair.

Castiel takes a deep breath. "Talk to me, Dean," he asks.

Dean purses his lips. "You ... you wanted it. All the attention and the touching ... you fucking wanted it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Dean's mouth falls open. "Yes. Another person grabbing your ass is a bad thing."

Castiel cocks his head to the side and Dean gets distracted by the tightening lines around his eyes. Usually, he loves his laughter lines, but he is too angry to acknowledge that now. His hands are tight fists. The angel just stands there in silence, scrutinising him. Dean squirms under his gaze, but he won't give in. He has the right to be angry at his husband who seems to have enjoyed it.

"I am the only one who is allowed to touch you like that!" he growls and pushes him against the bedroom door, pressing his body flush against him. "There is a difference between dancing and groping, and between enjoying the attention and looking for it."

Dean's hands grab Castiel's hips and he pulls their pelvises even closer. The movement gives a delicious friction and Cass moans involuntarily. The sound makes Dean's brain short-circuit. He dives in for a possessive kiss, his hands grabbing hard on the hips, likely leaving imprints. _Good. _The angel goes pliant. He likes Dean's usual soft ministrations, but he can't deny he likes his husband's rougher side, too.__

__Dean pushes the door open and Castiel onto the bed. "Clothes off," he orders, starting to undress himself and Castiel hurries to do the same. Dean looks at him as hungry as a wolf or the hunter that he is. Castiel grows hot under his gaze, his cock clearly in for the game. His eyes wander down from Dean's intense gaze over his strong chest, his soft belly to his erection. Castiel licks his lips, a movement not lost on Dean. He grins down at him. "Like what you see?"_ _

__Castiel nods, hungry blue eyes meeting hazel green ones again. "Very," Cas murmures. "Wanna taste you."_ _

__Dean chuckles. "Do you think you deserve that after the show you put up for all the other people in the bar?"_ _

__Castiel looks confused for a moment, but then he smirks. "You know that there is only one person I 'put on a show' for."_ _

__Deans rolls his eyes. Really? Air quotes in a bedroom conversation? "And who might that be?" he asks, still too miffed to sound playful._ _

__"The same person who I would ever go down on," Castiel replies, licking his lips again, this time intentionally. Dean contemplates his options for a moment but decides against the tempting offer._ _

__"No," he says harshly, holding tight to his anger. "I'm gonna show who you belong to. I'll fuck you so good that you will remember it the next time you try to pull some shit like that."_ _

__Castiel's breath catches. He never heard Dean talking like that. It shouldn't be as hot as it is and it for sure shouldn't make Cass' dick twitch, but still, it does. Before he can process it, Dean is on him, pressing his hard length against his own and attacking his mouth again, all teeth and tongue._ _

__"Dean," Castiel moans when his husband finally lets go of his mouth and attacks his neck. There will be proof for Dean's claim on him later and it makes his cock only harder. This is a torture of the best kind._ _

__Dean's lips travel lower, leaving behind bruises blooming along the trail. Castiel writhes under Dean's tight grip and when he sinks his mouth over his erection without any prior warning Cass can't help but scream out his pleasure._ _

__He can feel Dean smirk around his cock, if that's even possible. But any snarky comment dies on his lips when Dean starts sucking. _ _That cheeky bastard!___ _

__Dean enjoys this way too much. He marked his angel's skin, something he never did before, not intentionally anyway. But today is different. He feels the urge to claim him, all of him. It may be primal, but Cass seems to enjoy himself, so why not?_ _

__He lets the cock slip out of his mouth and surges up to claim his husband's lips once more, fishing for the lube in the bedside drawer. He opens the bottle single-handedly and slips slightly off to move his wet fingers to Cass' waiting hole. Patiently he circles it and opens him gently. Castiel doesn't top often, so Dean takes his time, kissing him through the discomfort he knows always takes some time to overcome._ _

__He swallows Cass' moans with his mouth when he brushes over his prostate. He likes holding Cass in his arms like this, full of trust and lust, so open and vulnerable. God, he loves this man._ _

__"How do you want me?" Castiel asks moaning and Dean's former idea of fucking him belly down into the matress gives way to something sweeter._ _

__"Wanna see you," he whispers and pulls out his fingers. He slicks up his cock and positions himself between Castiel's legs. He pushes a pillow under him and enters him slowly. He stops when the head of his cock passes the tight rim. He studies Castiel's face. "Are you alright, love?" he asks softly._ _

__His angel smiles up at him. "Yeah, just give me a second."_ _

__"Of course," Dean says quietly, lowering himself carefully to kiss his husband again._ _

__"More," Castiel moans and Dean obliges, pushing in slowly and staying still when he finally bottoms out. He knows that the sting will go away in a few moments, but he can't help but feel a little guilty. He didn't ask Cass if he wanted to be the bottom today._ _

__"I can hear you thinking," Castiel laughs below him, flinching at the slight movement inside of him._ _

__"We can stop," Dean offers. He would never do something that is uncomfortable for his love._ _

__"No. You wanted to show me who I belong to," Castiel smirks up at him._ _

__"Sunshine, it's not just about my stupid wish born out of misguided jealousy."_ _

__"I know. But I want it. I want to feel you for days." Dean moans. This man will be the death of him. "I'm ready, sweetheart. Take me."_ _

__Dean doesn't need to be asked twice. He pulls out a bit and pushes back again, slowly building up a steady rhythm. Their moans and the slapping sounds of slick skin on skin are the only noises in the room. It's a hot symphony of love and lust, possessiveness and belonging._ _

__Dean pulls Castiel into his lap, changing the angle and aiming at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Castiel can't keep his eyes open, his features distorted in pleasure and bliss._ _

__"Do you think you can come on my cock alone?" Dean puffs, so close to falling over the cliff himself._ _

__"I want to," Castiel presses out. Dean gives his cock a few strokes and lets go of it again. Cass' ass clenches around him and his face scrunches up. Dean pounds into him, brushing over his prostate with every move inside of him._ _

__Cass hums, his telltale sign that he is close. Dean didn't know that he could speed up even more, but he does. "Look at me," he orders and Castiel's eyes shoot open. The angel comes as soon as their gazes meet. He moans Dean's name. The hunter falls over the edge, comes hard inside him, and blacks out for a moment, at least it feels like that._ _

__When his brain reboots he murmers into Castiel's ear, "You're mine."_ _

__"Only yours," Cass whispers, brushing a hand through Dean's hair._ _

__"You're perfect. So perfect. I never want to let you go," Dean confesses._ _

__"You have me. For ever and for always," Castiel promises. "I will not dance like this again."_ _

__"No," Dean protests. "My fault that I'm such a jealous dumbass."_ _

__Castiel shushes him. "I really didn't know that this was inappropriate. I thought that's part and parcel of dancing."_ _

__Dean chuckles. "It can be. Maybe next time I should just join you and make all the other people jealous instead of turning into a green-eyed monster."_ _

__Castiel frowns and Dean chuckles. "It's a figure of speech." Cass nods in understanding._ _

__"I would love to dance with you. I love your moves," Castiel says._ _

__"Do you?" Dean asks smirking, pushing his softened cock inside as good as possible._ _

__Castiel laughs and Dean slips out of him. "Yes," the angel says and pulls him into a gentle kiss. He presses little pecks along his jaw and whispers into his ear, "The best."_ _


End file.
